This invention relates generally to the field of dental appliances and more specifically to a device for mitigation of temporomandibular joint disorder. The temporomandibular joint is the joint between the mandible, lower jaw, and the skull, particularly at a portion of the temporal bone.
The joint allows rotary motion of the jaw and translational motion, side to side, of the mandible, which allows a variety of functions involving lower jaw movement. As are all joints, the temporomandibular joint is susceptible to dysfunctions of various sorts.
In example, such common anomalies as bruxism, (repetitive unconscious clenching or grinding of teeth, often during sleep), malalignment of the occlusal surfaces of the teeth, jaw thrusting, degenerative joint disease, or insufficient overbite can cause excess stress on the temporomandibular joint. Said stress may cause damage to joint elements causing undesirable effects such as biting or chewing difficulty or discomfort, clicking, popping, or grating sound accompanying jaw movement, dull, aching pain in the face, earache, headache including migraine, hearing loss, jaw pain, reduced ability to open and close mouth, tinnitus, and neck and shoulder pain. Said symptoms may be referred to generically as temporomandibular joint disorder.
Remedies for temporomandibular joint disorder include analgesic drugs of various sorts, manual adjustment of the teeth by grinding, reconstructive dentistry, orthodontics, arthrocentisis, surgical repositioning of jaws, replacement of the jaw joints with implants, muscle relaxation therapy, and hypnotherapy, among others. While such therapies can yield satisfactory results, they can be expensive, radically invasive, painful and otherwise uncomfortable. They may require extended periods of time during which no relief of symptoms is realized. Thus they are generally considered undesirable, especially if relatively inexpensive and non-invasive alternatives are available. Occlusal splints, or dental appliances, comprise such alternatives. The instant art is a novel and counterintuitive advancement in the art thereof.
Occlusal splints for the mitigation of temporomandibular joint disorder are known and in use.
In example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,438 B2 by Pelerin discloses a mouth guard having a tray dimensioned to receive at least the two front incisors, said trough having an impression material. A piece is molded which fits over at least the two aforesaid teeth.
The instant art has no tray and no moldable material. Further, it engages only lingual surfaces of upper anterior teeth. It does not engage any facial tooth surfaces, but engages only occlusal surfaces of anterior mandibular teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,853 by Kussick recites a single appliance having a pair of spaced apart segments extending downwardly and posteriorly from an element held in place by covering the facial, lingual, and occlusal surfaces of the anterior dentition of the upper jaw to engage lingual surfaces of selected teeth on the mandibular arch.
The instant art does not engage facial surfaces of upper jaw and has no downwardly and posteriorly extending projections from the upper jaw teeth engaging element and engages only the occlusal surfaces of lower jaw anterior teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,562 by Hancock teaches a dental appliance comprising a U-shaped channel member having an inner and outer wall with connectors dividing the appliance into upper and lower compartments containing a pliable substance which engages the upper and lower teeth.
The instant art recites no channels having walls and no upper and lower compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,701 by Burtch teaches an interoral appliance having upper and lower members which fit on the upper and lower teeth. The lower member has an upward projection which engages the upper member.
The instant art comprises no lower member and no projections from one member to another. He instant art engages only lingual surfaces of upper teeth and only occlusal surfaces of lower teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,280 by Ahlin recites a dental appliance having a dental arch defined by inner and outer walls and an interconnecting web for channels to receive dental arches.
The instant art recites no inner and outer walls, no interconnecting web, and no channels to receive dental arches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,192 by Williams discloses a two stage intra oral protective system, stage one comprising a mandibular repositioning apparatus having a biteplate and stage two comprising a mouth guard. Stage one engages the posterior teeth of the mandible.
The instant art engages no posterior teeth and does not comprise a mouth guard or a bite plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,148 by Summer recites a dental splint covering lower teeth and having a moldable material whereby impressions of teeth are taken.
The instant art engages only occlusal surfaces of anterior lower teeth and comprise no dental impression taking element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,226 by Summer discloses a telescopic oral appliance having extensible-retractable positioning device and attached to upper and lower teeth.
The instant art attaches only to upper anterior teeth and has no extensible-retractable element.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,786 B2 by Sabbagh discloses a device having pads placed on the occlusal surfaces of posterior teeth, said pads being fluid filled and having tubes for inter-pad fluid transfer.
The instant art has no pads, fluid filled or otherwise, engaging posterior teeth, and no tubes for fluid transfer between pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,477 by Neely teaches a dental device having a disposable cushion portion attached to head portions.
The instant art has no disposable cushions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,008 by Lerman teaches a dental device having occlusal portions interconnected at their forward ends by a labial portion. The occlusal portions form fluid filled cells, which are interconnected to allow fluid transfer, placed between posterior teeth.
The instant art has no fluid filled cushions, has no transfer of fluid between cushions, and has no elements placed between posterior teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,601 B1 by Kittelson et al. discloses a dental appliance having an occlusal posterior pad having four layers and an adjustable arch molded to the palate.
The instant art has no element engaging occlusal surfaces of posterior teeth, no element communicating with the palate, and does not teach multi-layer construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,155 by Kittelson discloses an adjustable dental appliance having an occlusal posterior pad for each side of posterior teeth.
The instant art engages no posterior teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,687 by Sullivan et al. teaches a dental appliance having an occlusal posterior pad for each side of posterior teeth and an arch connecting the pads.
The instant art has no elements engaging posterior teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,467 B2 by Ball teaches a dental splint having a portion molded to fit over incisors and an opposing surface having a groove to receive teeth of the opposing dental arch.
The instant art engages only lingual surfaces of incisors and need not comprise structure to receive opposing teeth,
U.S. Pat. No. 7,730,891 B2 by Lamberg teaches a dental appliance attachable to the maxillary anterior teeth with retention means for said maxillary teeth and a protrusive element depending from the main body and a lingual spacer extending posteriorly from the anterior mandibular arch with an aspect parallel to an arc defined by the motion of the incisal edges of the lower teeth as they rotate around the condylar hinge axis.
The instant art engages only lingual surfaces of the anterior maxillary teeth, has no lingual spacer, no protrusive element depending from a main body, and no element having contour conforming to condylar motion.
Japan Abstract JP 2009082670 (A) by Masuhiro teaches a dental implement inserted between upper and lower anterior teeth to create an interval therebetween. It is held in place by element which engages the outer surfaces of the front teeth and comprises a bio-feedback device.
The instant art engages only lingual surfaces of upper anterior teeth, maintains no interval between upper and lower teeth, and has no bio-feedback means.
The instant art is less complex, lighter, less expensive, more comfortable to wear than existing technologies, and can be worn for longer periods than previous technologies. Further, the instant art is less obvious in the mouth than extant art and does not interfere with speech or breathing.
Therefore, for at least the above reasons, the instant art is a needed and significant advancement in the art of temporomandibular joint disorder alleviation.